shadow_fleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Edges, Flaws, and Prototypes
While not technology unto themselves, they are unique items that either modify or show a design aspect of the preexisting systems. Edges Edges are positive oddities in a system(s) either through additional programming, or a small redesign in a part or two. *Flagship **The general exception to the rule, Flagships inspire greatness when they arrive and command respect, all without a programming upgrade. *Battletested **Through fire and brimstone the ship has survived and through small tinkering here and there, she's ready for more. *Enhanced System **Through new developments or by dumb chance the system achieves more than it normally would. ***Beam Weapons ****Miraculously the beam either from frequency or containment pierces through shields more than normal. ***Impulse ****The engines work more efficiently allowing for higher Impulse speeds. ***Sensors ****Quicker and more sensitive than normal, sensors give better readings. ***Shields ****Whether from higher graviton density or subspace field control, the shields are more difficult to penetrate. ***Transporters ****With enhanced targeting, beam confinement, or some other part, the transporters work better under stress than one would expect. ***Warp ****The new design of the nacelles, the efficiency of the PIS, or some other factor has lead to the warp drive easily achieving higher speeds than believed normal. *Hardened System **By either shielding or hiding mechanisms against impacts and damage, a single system has become both more reliable and resilient. *Modularity **Designed to easily swap and add parts or modules, these ships have an easier time upgrading and installing systems. *Multi-vector Targeting System **Through advanced programming and multiple tactical officers, a ship can easily fire at multiple targets. *Nimble **Due to the design of the smaller ships, it's more responsive to helm inputs. *Redundant Power Grid **By setting up multiple power backup paths, it's easier to get a system up after power disruptions. Though this trick may not work more than once. *Silent Service **By controlling both the energy signature and outbound emissions, the ship has become harder to detect by sensors. *Simple System **The design of the system is overly simplistic, and therefore, easy to repair. Flaws Flaws are downfalls inherent in a system, either overlooked, or allowed through the design process. *Design Defect **In essence, the exact opposite of Enhanced Systems, there is something obviously wrong with the system. ***Beam ****While the output seems normal, beam weapons just don't seem to have the punch they should against shields. ***Impulse ****Above .25c (Full Impulse) the ship begins to shake itself apart despite the IDF. ***Missile ****Torpedoes have lessened impact than normal, either the reactant loader isn't loading correctly, or maybe the target acquisition software could be faulty. ***Sensors ****The sensors occasionally don't pick up all the information they should, constantly. ***Shields ****Shields always go down faster than they should, and never protect the way they should, even when their up. ***Transporters ****Fidgety even on a good day, under stress the transporters never work quite right. ***Warp ****Above standard cruising velocity the warp field destabilizes just enough to start tearing the ship apart. *Intricate System **This system is so over worked to make any repair, even routine ones difficult. *Jury Rigged **Through sheer genius at the time, a quick fix has become a repeating problem, failing easier and making it harder to re-fix. *Particle Weakness **Unlikely to be deliberate, though still inconvenient, certain particles cause mishaps to specific systems. *Visible **Due to overwhelming output, either sensor residuals, engine wakes, or something similar, the ship is easily spotted. *Vulnerable System **Due to being placed at an in-optimal location, the system is easily damaged and tends to take heavy damage quite easily. *Weak Power Grid **Either through a lack of thought or foresight, the power grid is easily disrupted causing shorts when weighed upon. *Weak Shield Grid **The Shield grid has an aparent flaw, it lacks the strength normally assosiated with it. Prototypes Prototypes are un- or non-tested advances and while lab testing is standard, CO's can opt to install these new tests to quickly give data on the system. While this greatly helps Starfleet R&D, it is a gamble, the technology might be the newest, greatest system in Starfleets arsenal, but it could just as easily be another flunk that would have never made it passed the testing stage, and that would leave it until a time that the Shipyard could remove it. Currently tested systems elegible for field testing are as follows: *Phaser Beams *Sensor Palates *Impulse Engine components, including the Accelerator/Generator, Driver Coil Assembly, as well as new Exhaust Directors and Reaction Chambers. *Warp Nacelle parts, Warp Coils, Plasma Injection System, Bussard Collectors. *Shield Components, Field Generators, Grid Layouts, or Shield Modulators *Lifesupport, Ventalation ducts, Biofilters, power taps. *Operation Systems, incuding the Computer, LCARS, Optical Data Network, Communications Array, Transporters, and Labs. *Torpedoes, With the Dominion War fresh in the mind defence has become even more of a priority, new reactant chambers, loaders, launchers, and various other internal components are all beng tested. Category:Technology